


Seijun no Hime of Fujimori

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Princess Princess
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a job at a flower shop and thinking she'd never be able to go back to school, Kagome's uncle calls and offers her an opportunity of finishing school. Only problem is... the school is THE Elite all-boys' school- Fujimori High and the same school Souta had hopes of attending when he starts high school. Will Kagome be able to survive all that Testosterone overdoes? And what's this Princess business that she's become involved in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A sigh escaped from the long haired tomboy Miko's lips as she lay on the couch of her family's home. Her hair was held in a high ponytail while dressed in a pair of comfortable but baggy jeans that hung at her hips and a dark blue tank top.

Kagome had just gotten home from her part time job of working at a flower shop and was trying to relax after a bit of a busy day of arranging and selling blossoms.

' _Who knew that today would be so busy when it's not even a holiday…_ ' she thought as she stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, cleaning the few dishes that were used for lunch while her grandfather was in his room, reading one of the many scrolls she brought home after returning from the past. Her brother was still at school since it was only a Tuesday and noon.

Why was Kagome not in school and has only a part time job, you ask?

Because she was never home due to her duties and responsibilities in the past and because of a certain hanyou, Kagome was unable to attend school daily. Thus, with her number of absences increasing, the school board of her school expelled her. Even when she tried applying for any other school in the area, none would accept her because of her absences, as well as her grades.

So, with her mother's help, Kagome was able to get a good job at a flower shop that was close to the Shrine. The job paid well and Kagome actually enjoyed selling flowers, so she wasn't complaining.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when her mother's voice yelled, "KAGOME, PHONE! YOUR UNCLE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Kagome got off the couch, sighing as she did so, "Coming!" As she made her way to the phone the only thought she had was,  _'why does he want to talk to me?'_

The Miko hadn't heard from her uncle in quite some time since after her fifteenth birthday when her family believed she had gone missing while she first dragged to the Sengoku era. When she came back, after her first confrontation with Yura of The Demon Hair, her uncle- her mother's elder brother- called after hearing word that she came home. He sounded so worried yet happy that she was home.

During her childhood, after her father passed away, is was her uncle who took on the role of a father figure for her and Souta. The now middle aged man was always so worried about her and scaring away any guys who wanted to go out with her. But due to her trips to the past, Kagome was never able to see him as much as she used to. On his part, it was due to him getting a job among a School board.

Making it to the kitchen where the phone was, Kagome thanked her mother before greeting her uncle on the line, "Uncle! It's good to hear from you!"

"Ah, Kagome-chan! It's good to hear from you, too." Came her uncle's reply. His voice calm but very happy to hear from her.

"So what do I owe you for calling me today?" The Miko couldn't stop the smile on her face. This would be the first time in a whiles since she last talked to him.

"I'm just calling to see how you were doing and all. I heard from your mother that you were expelled from your last school due to being absent so many times for doing Miko training in the woods, outside of Tokyo…"

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion at the excuse of missing school so much. When did her grandfather start telling people that she missed school because of Miko training?

"Who told you this?"

"You're mother told me since I can't really believe that a healthy girl like you would be absent so many times because she was getting sick so many times, like your grandfather insisted." Kagome could hear her uncle chuckling from the other end of the line. To be honest, it did sound like him to listen to her mother rather than her grandfather.

"Yes that's true...but you don't have to worry I...found a job...so...it's fine." Kagome told her Uncle, not wanting him to worry. She knew he already had enough to worry about, and to put her on top of that all...she didn't want to do that. It felt like she was a burden to him, and she doesn't like that feeling.

"Kagome." her Uncle whispered, knowing what she was doing. He knew her a lot better than she gave him credit for.

"It's fine...really!" Kagome put on her happy face, her voice reflecting the happy emotions. She didn't want him to worry about her; she would be fine working at the flower shop. Kagome didn't dislike working there, quite the opposite.

She loved working there...she loved the flowers...but she knew that it wasn't the job of her dreams...the job she has wanted since she was a little girl...she knew it was out of her reach now...and she accepted that when she was expelled from her old school, and not being able to get into another school since, and she was fine with that fact.

On the other end of the line, Kagome's Uncle was silent. Sure, he could hear that his niece was fine, and he was sure that Kagome liked working at the flower shop close to the shrine, but he knew that deep down she wanted the job of her dreams.

When he first heard from his sister that his sweet and fiery niece was expelled from her old school and no other school would accept her, even if she passed their entrance exam with flying colors. He wanted her to be able to go to school and graduate so that she could get that dream job.

He had an idea of how to get her into the school he was a board member of and already talked to Kun-loon about but he needed to see what Kagome thought about it.

"Kagome… you know that I care about you and the rest of the family. And even though you say that you're fine with how you're living your life right now, selling flowers, your mother and I really want you to go back to school." He pointed out, gaining Kagome's attention before continuing, "After talking with your mother and speaking with the Director and some of the board members I work with, we worked out a way to let you attend Fujimori High."

"But isn't that an all boy's school...I heard Souta talking about it. He also wants to go to school there when he starts high school that is." She said, already thinking this was a weird idea.

"Yes it is an all boy's school, so you would have to act as you were a boy yourself." Kagome blinked, this really was a twist. She never thought this was even allowed...it probably wasn't.

"Act as a boy?"

"Calm down, Kagome… just here me out." Her Uncle asked, not wanting Kagome to get ahead of herself and not really think of the situation thoroughly.

Once he was sure that she was calm, he continued, "Fujimori High, despite that it's an all-boys' school, it's one of the most elite schools in Japan.

All you have to do, in order to continue your education, is act like a boy for four years until you graduate. And also, so you don't have an overload of testosterones… you can always come home during your vacation times to have an outlet for your need to be girly."

From the other end of the line, Kagome had this comical face while blinking at the strange idea of her going to school where the boys are a majority of the school population.

And for her to continue her schooling, she has to act like a boy and dress like one to do so. Still not really sure about the idea and such, Kagome asked, "Can I… think about it some more, Uncle?"

Kun-loon's brother just smiled, "Of course you can. I'm sure it's a lot to take in." Before was about to hang up, he asked her to let her mother back on so that he could speak with her.

Before she was about to leave, Kagome turned to her mother handing her the phone saying her brother wanted to talk to her.

Once Kagome was gone, making her way to her room, Kun-loon brought the phone to her ear, "So you told her your little plan that will allow her to continue her education?"

"Yes and I'm giving her a little time to consider it."

Kun-loon nodded her head before making a slight frown, asking, "Should you have told her about that Princess system or something for the school?"

Uncle thought about it before answering, "Nah… I don't think so."

While working at the flower shop, her boss, the founder and manager of the shop could ask what's wrong before Souta comes in, curious of the conversation.

"So today is going to be your last day here?" the manager asked, sadness leaking into his voice.

"Yes I am going to be attending school, and it isn't in town. Thank you for putting up with me till now." Kagome bowed, but when she did her manager just laughed it off.

"It's not a problem, my dear. You're such a hard worker and I'm glad that you've decided to go back to school. Just promise me that you'll visit when come back for your vacation time?"

Really, Mizuhana-san enjoyed the girl working for him and she was very pleasant to his other employees and customers. He only hoped that she stuck around longer to help him with some new flower shipments that were to come in soon.

Kagome smiled before nodding, "Of course. I may even come back to work here again for the summers."

"Nee-chan, you're going back to school?" Souta asked, pretty surprised to hear that a school finally accepted his sister to continue her schooling.

"Yeah, I got a call from uncle earlier while you were at school, saying that he spoke with his fellow board members about letting me attend their school."

Souta's eyes widened, "So you're going to Fujimori High?"

Kagome nodded, "This is my last change at school...I hope you don't mind that I am going there." Kagome didn't want him mad; she was going to the school he has wanted to go to since elementary.

"No not at all," He grinned, "That means you can tell me all the secrets of the school, before I start there."

Kagome laughed, and ruffled his hair, "I guess so!"

Turning back to Mizuhana-san, Kagome spoke, "We should get going, Mizuhana-san. I still have to pack what I need before I leave tomorrow. I promise to drop a line whenever I can and I'll come by during the vacation times."

After saying their farewells, Kagome and Souta made their way home. Once they were at the top of the stairs of the shrine, Souta asked, "Are you nervous about attending a school where there are absolutely no girls around?"

The Miko gave a chuckle, "Yeah, a little but it really doesn't bother me that much since I'm so used to being in the company of males for so long."

"And with this chance of you being able to go back, you could have the chance to go to college and get that dream job of yours."

Kagome nodded in agreement as they entered the house. On their way to their rooms, after greeting their mother, Souta offered to help her pack before and after dinner.

The Miko accepted her little brother's help, feeling lucky to have such a helpful younger sibling.

She needed to call her Uncle again telling him of her decision. Kagome walked over and grabbed her cell, flipped it open, and dialed her Uncles number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Uncle...this is Kagome."

From the other end of the line, the older man smiled before asking, "So you've come to a decision?"

"Yes. I've already started making plans in packing…"

"Then I'll start making preparations for you at the school. Tomorrow, I'll come to pick you and take you to the school."

"Alright, I'll be ready by then." Before she was about to hang up, Kagome added, "Oh, and Uncle… thank you. I really appreciate this, even though you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me…"

"It's no problem at all Kagome. I know how much you want to finish school so that you could follow your dream in fashion design."

With all that said, they bid each other goodbye until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As promised, Kun-loon's brother, Arihiro came the next day in the morning- helping Kagome pack what few things she wanted to bring with her, minus anything girly. They didn't want her getting caught because she had something only a girl would own.

Kun-loon was a bit worried that her daughter was going to an all boys' school to finish her high school education but knew that her daughter could take care of herself. Not to mention she was also a bit sad that she won't see her daughter as much as she used to since Fujimori was a boarding school as well, providing a dorm room to live in since the school was so far from the shrine. Even though Kun-loon assured herself that she would be able to see her daughter during the vacations.

At the beginning, Kagome's grandfather was against his daughter going to an all boys' school but after Kagome, Kun-loon, and Arihiro told him their little plan that would help Kagome finish school and Kagome telling him how much she wanted to finish school, Jí-chan had no choice but to let his granddaughter go to such a place where she would be the only female walking the grounds.

Once Arihiro and Kagome was down loading the car with her things, they made their way to where Kun-loon, Jí-chan, and Souta were standing to say their goodbyes until the vacationing times.

Before they got in the car to leave, Jí-chan stopped them to give Kagome some sutras. "Jí-chan, what are these for? I'm pretty certain that there aren't any demons there."

"Well, keep them with you all the same. For all I care, teenage boys are no different from demons when it comes to young beautiful girls like yourself."

A sweatdrop appeared on Kagome's forehead at what her grandfather said but understood his reasoning. To give the old man some closure in knowing that his granddaughter was protected, Kagome took the sutras Jí-chan made while her uncle, Arihiro shook his head at how his father was acting.

' _But in a way… I can't really blame him. It feels like I'm taking a lamb to a lions' pit.'_ Arihiro thought as he watched his niece say her last goodbyes to her family, making an afterthought, '…  _with how Kun-loon talked about how Kagome-chan_ _ **CAN**_ _protect herself… who's the lamb and who's the lion in this scenario…?'_

Not really looking forward to the headache that will most likely come if he thought about it too much, Arihiro shrugged it off before letting a smile light his face as Kagome made her way to him and getting into the passenger's side of his car. After buckling up, Kagome gave one last wave before they drove off.

Glancing at Kagome while driving, Arihiro spoke, "So… are you nervous about attending Fujimori?"

"Not really… but I keep having this feeling that I'm gonna be a little lonely since I'll be the only girl on campus. And I also feel like… they'll know that I'm a girl, when they first see me." Kagome chuckled as she looked out the window.

Arihrio chuckled as well, pulling one of his hands from the wheel to ruffle Kagome's hair a bit in reassurance, "Don't worry. All the boys there will most likely just take you for a boy who looks very much like a girl, especially with that outfit you're wearing.

And they'll also most likely just give you a very warm welcome."

Kagome looked down at what she was wearing a pair of black with dark blue threaded Casual Gothic Visual Kei Punk Shorts & Pants+Skirt and a Goth punk shirt that had its sleeves attached by small but strong chains.

The outfit was for both girls and boys so for some it would be hard to depict her gender. This outfit was the most comfortable yet nicest thing she could find in her closet since she never really had the choice of being able to wear the boys' uniform at her old school.

 _'A warm welcome...'_  Kagome looked out the window,  _'I wonder what he meant by that.'_  Kagome continued to stare out the window, taking in the scenery until they pulled up to the gate of the school.

"Kagome here we are." her uncle gave her a smile and drove up the drive of the school and parked. Kagome could see that this school was very well off by the way it looked. Sighing Kagome opened the door and stepped out, stretching her limbs.

When Kagome was about to get her belongings, Uncle Arihiro told her that they would come back for them after they enrolled her into the school. With a shrug, she followed him into the front entrance and into the teacher's lounge.

After talking with the secretary, they went to sit down and wait for the principle to be available. Arihiro leaned over to Kagome and told her in a soft low voice, "I informed the principle, as well as the school nurse about gender situation so you can have at least two teachers who know what's going on."

Kagome nodded, a bit relieved to know that she can at least talk to one of the teachers about her being a girl. She was also more relieved to hear that she can go to the nurse without trying to explain her womanly problems.

Ten minutes later, the principle stepped out of his office and greeted the both of them. After pleasantries, the principle looked to Kagome and smiled reassuringly before turning to Arihiro saying, "Don't worry, sir. 'He'll fit right in, no problem."

Again, Kagome was getting curious as to what they meant about her being welcomed without any problems. To show her confusion, she gave a soft frown before she was asked to stay seated where she was while Arihiro signed the papers to enroll her into the school.

As she was waiting and with it still being a little early in the morning, every now and then some of the students would walk in and see her sitting. When she met their eyes, she would always see them blush before quickly trying to leave like they were embarrassed.

Kagome shook it off, and turned her attention to her Uncle who motioned her to fallow him. He was done talking to the Principal so they could get her things and head over to her room. She was a little relived, some of the students were creeping her out...just staring at her...like she was some...some rare item.

Getting up she fallowed Arihiro out to the car to get her luggage. Kagome grabbed her suitcases, and a backpack with contained all of her belongings.

Despite that she wasn't struggling much with the bags, Arihiro took one of her suitcases as they made their way to the dorms. Kagome smiled in appreciation while doing her best to ignore the stares she was getting from most of the student body coming from the dorm.

After Kagome was put into a room called the P-Room by the one in charge of the dorms, Arihiro walked Kagome back to the office so that she could meet her homeroom teacher before he left to head back to Tokyo for the School Board.

On the way to her new homeroom, Kagome still got some stares from the students that hung out in the hallways. She heard whispers here and there; they were verbally admiring her looks and her taste in clothes, but mostly her girlish looks.

Sighing Kagome fallowed her Uncle into the homeroom, he didn't have a big class thankfully, and it must have been a free period, because there were only four people in there. Turning her attention she gave a small bow to the teacher when she heard her Uncled introduce them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome gave him a small smile, which made the teacher blush and take a small step back in surprise. In the back of the classroom where the other students were she heard some kind of chocking sound then the sound of someone snickering.

Kagome's smile faltered a bit, wondering if she did something wrong. All she did was greet the man and the said man took a step back like he was taken by surprise by her greeting.

Meanwhile, the four in the back, Kouno Tooru, Shihodani Yuujiro, Yataka Mikoto, and Sakamoto Akira were trying their best not to burst out laughing… well, Tooru and Yuujiro were while Mikoto was shocked and Akira was chuckling nervously. This new guy… he was definitely Princess material with his natural looks and voice being very similar to a girl's, as well as his small size.

His hair was a little longer than Yuujiro's so there was a possibility of him not needing a wig if he was nominated as a princess.

The man who came with the new guy spoke, saying that he would leave him for now until vacationing time, said man left with a wave with the new guy waving goodbye in return.

Just as the bell for class rang, Mikoto was brought out of his shock saying that he had better head back to class while Yuujiro, Tooru, and Akira stayed behind but went their seats.

Kagome stood in front of the class, waiting for them to all settle in so the teacher could introduce her. Much to her dismay. She didn't like having first introductions, it was always very awkward.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against the wall waiting for the bell to ring. She could hear the sounds of the other boys talking.

The bell rang, making Kagome open her eyes, and look over the classroom.

Everyone in the room was looking at her, she sighed,  _'Great...I'm the center of attention...just how I aaaalways like it..'_  If anyone heard her thoughts they would have been able to hear it dripping with sarcasm.

The teacher soon announced that she was their new enrolled student while writing her name in Kanji on the board. After introducing her to the class, Kagome stood from her leaning against the wall and spoke, her voice sounding slightly nervous while she gave a slight bow, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope that we can get along, even if only a little."

Kagome gave an unnoticeable sweep of the classroom, now starting to understand why her grandfather and mother were a little nervous about her being the only girl in an all boys' school. Being the only female among the flock of males makes you feel REALLY small, especially when you're the center of all the attention.

' _It'll only be by luck that I even survive a week in this place…_ ' Kagome thought as she again caught the flushed faces of her new classmates. 'But Uncle Arihiro and the principle DID say that I'd be welcomed with open arms, so to speak…"

The teacher pointed to the seat she was to sit it; it was at the back of the room, by the window. When Kagome saw the window she mentally smiled, least she could look outside and not listen to the boring lecture. Who likes English class anyway?

As Kagome looked out the window her mind kept on wandering to what this school would be like. How different would it be from a co-ed school, and how she could fit into the school.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when her name was called, the teacher had a scowl on his face, and the class was looking at her.

"Higarashi, read the next page, since you are soooo keen on not paying attention." the teacher gave her another glare. Kagome sighed as she stood up, and read the page which the teacher wanted read.

_All night the dreadless Angel, unpursued,_

_Through Heaven's wide champain held his way; till Morn,_

_Waked by the circling Hours, with rosy hand_

_Unbarred the gates of light. There is a cave_

_Within the mount of God, fast by his throne,_

_Where light and darkness in perpetual round_

_Lodge and dislodge by turns, which makes through Heaven_

_Grateful vicissitude, like day and night;_

_Light issues forth, and at the other door_

_Obsequious darkness enters, till her hour_

_To veil the Heaven, though darkness there might well_

_Seem twilight here: And now went forth the Morn_

_Such as in highest Heaven arrayed in gold_

_Empyreal; from before her vanished Night,_

_Shot through with orient beams; when all the plain_

_Covered with thick embattled squadrons bright,_

_Char-_

"T-thats enough..." the teacher was going to say more but the bell rag signaling the end of class, "Higarashi, Sakumoto, stay behind...lunch can wait a few moments."

Kagome went up to where the teacher wanted, and a guy with green hair fallowed after her. Aside from Kagome and Sakamoto, the only ones who stayed behind were two other boys, one with long golden hair and the other with short blue hair.

Once she and the green haired boy stood in front of the teacher, the older man spoke, "Higurashi, this is the class representative, Sakamoto Akira; I hope that he will be more than willing to show you around before break lunch break is over."

"I'll be glad to show Higurashi-kun around, sir." Sakamoto answered with a smile before asking Kagome to follow him to the back where she supposed his friends were waiting.


End file.
